In Danny's Dimension
by ayefangirll
Summary: In the future, if you kid tells you they want to visit another dimension, here's my advice. Tell them this story about how three teens went to a different dimension because of one of the kids wasn't thinking straight. I'm that kid. I went to another dimension. I would suggest sitting down with your ice cream and get ready to be blown away. (T to be safe)


**My first DP fic! No flames please!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **O_o**

Before I start explaining anything about who I am, where I'm from, blah blah blah, I just want to say one thing...

I'M NOT INSANE!

Um, sorry if that was too harsh. I lose my temper easily.

Sorry again. Anyways, introducing, Kyle! He's my best friend. He has shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a green shirt, khakis and black vans when... The incident happened. He's really tech savvy, and is madly in love with his laptop. He's the reason I haven't been at summer school since seventh grade

Then there's our other friend, Katie. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and pale-ish skin. she has a lot of freckles, though. She was wearing a pink shirt, light jean shorts and white converse. Her hair was held back in a pink headband. Unlike me, she's really peppy and kind, but at the same time can instantly destroy you if you mess with any of her friends. i.e, Kyle and I.

Then there's me, Skylar. I have black hair, green eyes, and, I'll admit it, a HUGE book/ cartoon geek. And, yes, I've read Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. I guess I have a dark attitude, according to the others. I was wearing a black shirt with the right shoulder sagging, a purple tank top underneath, dark jeans and black converse. I'm also a very cocky person, along with sarcastic.

And the whole incident is about to be explained...

"You know," Kyle said as we were walking to school. "You're kinda like the very weirdly flipped version of Danny." I shrugged.

"Meh. I think of myself as the female version of Harry." I said with a grin.

"You always do." Kyle grumbled. Katie smiled.

"She's beautiful anyways." She said softly. Kyle and I shared a look.

"Really?" We both deadpanned. Katie nodded.

"Okay, look, you never call anyone beautiful unless they're getting bullied. Are you okay?" Kyle asked. Katie nodded, humming happily.

"Did Max ask you out?" I asked her. she gave my a small smile.

"Yes, and I turned him down." She said. My eyes widened. I grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"You said no? You've been crushing on him for ages!" I exclaimed.

"Well, he already has a girlfriend, and I didn't want to be used as a pawn." She said with a shrug. I clapped her back.

"I'm proud of you." I said as we continued walking.

O_o

School. AKA, "When am I going to need to know that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of a cell?" Or, "When am I going to see a speed limit sign say, 'Solve for X. X is the speed limit?" OR, "I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO PAY MY TAXES BUT THANK GOD I KNOW ABOUT ALL OF THE CELLS IN A LEAF!"

Over- reacting? Nah, not really. The only fun class was Computer class.

In that class, we got to do whatever we wanted to. Obviously, Katie, Kyle and I watched Danny Phantom. We were all watching Reign Storm, the one with Pariah Dark.

Our mistake. This is the start of the Incident.

The screens shut off. All of them. The teacher, Miss Lasky, was sleeping. The lights flickered, and some people screamed. Wind started blowing papers around like a tornado. I heard one person say, "Charlie's here! I told you guys not to summon him!" Oh how I wanted to smack them.

From the ceiling, a familiar portal opened up. The three of us looked at each other. Excitement built up in my throat.

"Is that the Ghost Portal?" Katie squealed. I nodded excitedly. Kyle looked at the portal, his eyes narrowing.

"What's that?" All of a sudden, Pariah Dark came out of the portal.

"You know when I said this would be cool?" Kyle asked us. We nodded. "I change my mind!" Pariah looked arounf the room before his eyes landed on us.

"YOU THREE WOKE ME FROM MY FOREVER SLEEP!" He shouted. Now remember, we were NOT in Danny's Dimension. Everyone gave us a look.

"We did nothing!" I exclaimed. Kyle nudged me. He nodded his head to the portal. I saw it sizzle.

"He ripped open a portal to our dimension!" I shouted suddenly, getting the hint.

"COME WITH ME OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR WORLD!" I shook my head bravely.

"SKY!" Everyone shouted. I winced. All of a sudden, Pariah grabbed us. Kyle and Katie were in one hand and I was in the other.

"No? Looks like I'll have to force you." He said gravelly. I craned my head to look at my friends.

"If we live, I give you permission to hit me!" I shouted. Before I knew what was happening, we were brought into the Ghost Zone.

O_o

 **DONE! I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
